universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cpend7/Colin Reviews: The Wiggles Movie
Hello everyone and welcome to the Colin Reviews that i can review media like films are really released or maybe so let's start with an kids film known as: The Wiggles Movie (aka: Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie in the USA), This film was been released on 18th December 1997 with the help of produced by 20th Century Fox that it was been filmed on Australia this is the first film that was so-close to my birthday on 16th October 1997 so let's have an look if it was good or just painful. This is Colin Reviews: The Wiggles Movie. Plot Wally the Great played by Tony Harvey, great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable played by Dale Burrdg, who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarist Murray Cook, drummer Anthony Field and keyboardist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday. Mrs Bingle played by Joanne Samuel, the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The two have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, the wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. About this film So about that film which it have nothing wrong around in this but when i saw an Budget that it was about Austrian $31 million that it much than FoodFight! and Elf Bowling: Movie combine with an Austrian moneys but just used with the Wiggles cast but here are some other mistakes or problems on this film. For example the sound effects is never shut the fuck up like Inspector Gadget film, Over-used music i never against music's but in this film have around in the scenes and even the acting is little bad that it's little better than FoodFight! which this Wally guy (no not that Wally or Waldo or WTFdo) is an little okay which he make some funny faces. And even that god-damn Door when i was an dumbass kid so... well have an look in this i mean it's creepy mix with Nightmare Bonnie, Evil moving door from Disney Ride of The Haunted House, Paint of Jolly Green Giant and the voice of the Doorknob from Alice in Wonderland with an voice of Nightmare Bonnie so i well never seen this Nightmare Fuel. Rating Not so Bad but not so Good but it's okay for Kids my Rating is 5.5 outta 10 but for that fucking Door i take-away the half it's was 5 outta 10. Category:Blog posts